


Belong To The World

by orphan_account



Series: The Weeknd Agenda [7]
Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Perrie-centric, Realisation, Song fic, letting go, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When letting go is the only option you have left.</p><div class="center">
  <p>---<br/>In other words, another companion piece to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1043934">Professional</a>—Perrie’s story.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Belong To The World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pizzadateziam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzadateziam/gifts).



> I really love this song more than anything, and with the way I’ve been writing my fics, I felt that Zerrie fit this more than any other couple. It would be the only way that Professional and Valerie would fit, y’know? I hope you enjoy!

“ _I'm not a fool. I just love that you're dead inside. I'm not a fool. I'm just lifeless too, but you to taught me how to feel when nobody ever would, and you taught me how to love what nobody ever could.”_

 _–The Weeknd_  

 

_I know you want your money ‘cause you do this every day. The way you doubt your feelings, and look the other way. It's something I relate to—your gift of nonchalance. Nobody's ever made me fall in love with this amount of touch._

Perrie doesn’t really know what to do. She’s absolutely in love with Zayn, but she knows (has known for awhile now) he doesn't feel the same. He’s only touched her a handful of times, and he'd pull back just as quickly as though she burned him.

She’s stuck and doesn't know how to talk to him— _I'm not a fool. I just love that you're dead inside._ She can see it in the way he stares at Liam when he thinks she doesn't notice, or the way he quickly drops her hand when the cameras aren't pointed at them. She wishes he'd just tell her because she knows— _I'm not a fool. I'm just lifeless too, but you to taught me how to feel when nobody ever would, and you taught me how to love what nobody ever could._ She wishes it was easy to forget all the times they spent together and just how easy it was to fall for him, but she knows she'll never forget that.

Everyday it gets harder to break away from him— _I_ _know I should leave you and learn to mistreat you ‘cause you belong to the world._ She knows that he would never actually be hers. She knew it the moment Zayn looked the other way towards Liam and caught them staring back at each other.

Regardless of her plans to wed, she knows that it'll never happen. She knows the engagement is just promotion. _I want to embrace you—domesticate you, but you belong to the world._ She knows what she is.

_***_

She decides it’s time to be honest with Zayn, to actually sit down and talk with him. _And I know that I'm saying too much even though I'd rather hold my tongue._  

“I know I'm nothing but a beard to you, Zayn,” it hurts to get out, “but I'll continue doing this for as long as I'm supposed to,” _and I'll pull you closer holding on to every moment ‘till my time is done._

He can't help but to stare at her. She wasn't supposed to know, but what’s done is done.

She smiles softly at him and swallows her pride— _and this ain't right; you've been the only one to make me smile in such long. I've succumbed to what I've become, baby._ She knows what she is, and she'll continue to help Zayn until the end because she loves him.

***

She sees just how happy he really is with Liam— _you belong to the world_ , and she knows. She can’t beat that; Liam is Zayn’s happiness, and she can't take that from him.

She has moments where she can’t shake her feelings for how truly lonely she is, had been with him _. You belong to the loneliness of filling every need._ She even has moments where she dreams of him _—you belong to the temporary moments of a dream_ , but they’ve shimmered down over the years. The feelings begin to fade, and her feelings for Zayn are only left in her dreams.

***  
  
 _“Perrie! Zayn! Can we take a picture of the happy couple?”_

She smiles to the camera as Zayn’s arm is wrapped around her. _I know I should leave you and learn to mistreat you ‘cause you belong to the world._

She remembers when she thought he loved her back. She wanted nothing more to settle down with him. _I want to embrace you—domesticate you, but you belong to the world_ , but he’s Liam’s, and Liam is his world.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did justice to this song. I feel like I captured everything I wanted to, but I’m not so positive. Let me know in the comments! Also, it would be lovely if you kudo’d this also. :D
> 
>  _xx erin_  
> [twttr](https://twitter.com/drounkinlou)&[tmblr](http://curlyheadtwins.tumblr.com/)


End file.
